Rojo Platinado
by D. de Malfoy
Summary: Una historia algo rara... como se hacen amigos dos personas por un GRAN accidente?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.Somos Familia

Paso las vacaciones en mi casa y todavía no me puedo controlar…me dijo pequeña!- soltó un bufido desesperado ,y se dio cuenta que su habitación ya no era una…era ropa, más ropa ,calcetines ,la ropa que usaron para acampar hace 5 días, papeles que se había prometido botar pero la pereza le gano, también habían fotos ,la pelirroja estuvo buscando fotos que saliera con ese ser tan amado para ella ,pero no había ninguna ,ya que no hacia notar mucho su relación con ese nuevo personaje ,todos seguían creyendo que ginny seguía perdidamente enamorada del "Gran Harry Potter" cosa que no era ,pero como ella seguía siendo pequeña ante su familia siempre creerían que su amor infantil no desaparecía, ya no era un niñita, ahora era una de las mujeres mas bellas de hogwarts.

El único que se había percatado de sus quince años había sido su hermano un año mayor, Ron.

El siempre la trato como pequeña, la sobreprotegió y le oculto lo que según el, ella no debería saber…

Pero el día de su cumpleaños quince, el converso con ella durante la pequeña ceremonia familiar…

FlashBack&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y…que pasa Ron?-veía a su hermano que parecía morir del nerviosismo-ya me diste tu regalo…y me gusto muchísimo…es por eso que estas preocupado ron?-la pelirroja conocía a la perfección a su hermano…

No, es que…Ginny… estos años te has molestado innumerables veces porque te sobreprotejo y todo…

Si…-ginny quería llegar al punto de una vez…su hermano estaba tan nervioso que la ponía nerviosa a ella.

Ginny-dijo esta vez sin una gota de nerviosismo, seguro de si mismo - tu ya creciste, y yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, siempre…siempre voy a velar por tu bienestar…y voy a golpear a quien se lo merezca…solo quiero que sepas…ya estas crecidita y no intervendré en tus decisiones…ni en tus relaciones ni nada…

Siempre estaré aquí cuando necesites algo-mostró una sonrisa de absoluta sinceridad que su hermana comprendió al instante y después de una pausa siguió…

Yo ya no te sobreprotegeré ,ni seré el hermano que toma las decisiones por ti, de ahora en adelante no serás mi hermanita-vio la cara de ginny que mostraba una confusión ya que ella pensaba que ron la estaba rechazando por "no serás mi hermanita", continuo con otra sonrisa y le paso el brazo por los hombros a su hermana-

Ahora serás mi hermana, mí amiga, mí compañera de juerga…porque ya creciste y además de mi hermana quiero que seamos los mejor compañeros de juergas, desastres y malas intenciones…

Ron no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, ginny lo abrazo tan fuerte que los dos cayeron que la cómoda banquita del jardín…

Ron! Te quiero tanto!-ya lloraba de felicidad…

El pelirrojo comprendió que lo había hecho bien.

FinFlashBack&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonrió al recordar esa felicidad que sintió cuando su hermano le dijo que quería ser su amigo y también su hermano…

Ella siempre se había sentido un poco distante de el ya que por ser un año menor el la trataba como si tuviera mucho menos…

Desde ese día todo cambio.

La verdad ron era un parrandero…

Pero como hermione y harry jamás habían ido a una fiesta él tenía que dormirse antes de las 8…

Una semana después del "discurso" la invito a una de las verdaderas fiestas de Londres mágico, la llevo a Firebross.

Ron le había hecho una pequeña fiesta en ese lugar, lo Eligio obviamente por el nombre…la fiesta se efectuó el la parte VIP, ya que ron era amigo del dueño también pelirrojo y por eso le puso asi a el BarTeque (así le llamaban a el bar y discoteque).

La fiesta fue grandiosa, desde ese día que salían siempre sin ser vistos por nadie, ninguno de los dos mejores amigos de curso del pelirrojo sabían, y eso le daba un toque emocionante…

Ginny ya entendía porque ron siempre se levantaba de ultimo, y siempre estaba algo adormilado, llegaba a las 5 de la mañana se dormía media hora y ya se escuchaba a la señora weasley abajo…

Pero a ron le encantaban las fiestas igual que a su hermana.

Por su hermano conoció a uno de sus incontables novios, pero este era diferente, era especial, tenia algo familiar que la hacia temblar, algo…algo extraño pero interesante

Su nombre era Andrew, y era su actual novio…era alto ,casi del porte de ron ,lo mejor era que ellos dos eran amigos desde hace tiempo ,pero andrew se fue por un año a España y no lo veía ,ese año regreso para siempre…lo mejor de lo mejor era que Andrew iría a hogwarts…

Iba a venir hoy…pero el gran harry potter ofendió a ginny diciéndole que era muy pequeña para jugar quidditch con el…si no estuvieran en la misma casa ella ya le habría incendiado la escoba…como lo hizo con un chico de ultimo año que se burlo de ella, el jamás volvió a acercársele ni jugó quiddich nunca más…

Ginny no se pudo controlar y desafortunadamente dejo escapar su ira…a harry lo golpeo un jarrón con flores y todo en la cabeza, dejándole otra cicatriz…pero esta ni era en forma de rayo…no…esta era una raya que casi le atravesaba toda la cara…

Gin…merlín! Esa cicatriz no se le ira nunca, aunque le den una poción siempre se va a ver cuando te le acerques…-ron entro sin golpear…sabia que ginny estaba tirando cosas…pero como no escucho nada…entro.

Ah…así se acordara de mi-la sonrisa maligna no se le quitaba del rostro y Ron se le unió…

Pobre…enserio me dio pena…-dijo entre risas ron…

Jajaja, si se lo merece! Que tarado, porque te sigues juntando con el!?-

Bue…la verdad no se…por hermione talvez?-

Ni sabes!-dijo la pelirroja lanzándole una almohada que ron tomo como el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial de almohadas.

Termino así…

La señora weasley entra con harry y hermione a la habitación de ginny sin tocar esperando una disculpa de ginny hacia harry.

Pero a cambio…le llega en plena cara la almohada que ron le tiro a ginny pero esta se agacho…

ROOOOOOON!-la señora weasley esta roja de ira…y gritaba como una loca persiguiendo a ron…

Harry se reía descaradamente y eso molesto muchísimo a ginny.

La pelirroja tomo la almohada que antes había llenado le libros de hogwarts y le dio en la nariz…eran todos los libros del colegio…harry cayo de espaldas inconsciente.

Los dos pelirrojos entre risas, mientras hermione reprimía su risa que termino por salirse y se unió a los hermanos.

Y así termino la genial guerra de almohadas…

En resumen…

Una nariz rota, causa, Ginevra weasley

La cara de la señora weasley roja, causa, Ron weasley

Una hermione más liberal, causa, un niño inconsciente.

La señora weasley después de recuperarse del susto, ya que pensó que su hija había matado al niño que vivió, salio corriendo tras ron y ginny que salieron al jardín desesperadamente mientras llovía…cuando vieron que su madre estaba adentro porque no se quería mojar, Ron entro en busca de hermione para que se le uniera a la gran guerra de lodo que se libraba afuera…era hermione y ginny contra ron…después de unos 30 minutos Ron fue derrotado por las féminas, aunque terminaron hechos un asco.

Ese día fue especialmente divertido para los hermanos pelirrojos y hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Andrew

Después de la gran guerra, bajaron, Andrew llegaría en cualquier momento, la verdad a ginny no le importaba que el viera el caos que reinaba en la casa, si conoció a ron…ya lo ha visto todo.

Era una gran ventaja que Ron fuera amigo de Andew, ya que el siempre la andaba controlando…con andrew era diferente, el lo conocía de hace mucho y le tenia una plena confianza.

Ginny estaba con Ron frente a la chimenea, jugando un juego patentado por los únicos jóvenes weasleys que quedaban en la madriguera el "Destructor de enemigos",como el nombre lo indica se trata de destruir ,el juego consiste en que en el tablero puedes poner a toda la gente que no te cae bien, son figuritas que los representan ,como en el ajedrez mágico ,y se destruyen entre ellos mismos, el que gane impone un reto y después del reto juegan de nuevo…así se entretenían las noches que su madre los vigilaba , ya esta sospechando algo, por eso ron cánselo múltiples invitaciones ,pero se negó a cancelar una fiesta próxima, la Big-Bang ,era una fiesta de disfraces ,pero no de disfraces de pequeños, aquí te disfrazabas de algún personaje ,se jugaba ruleta de tragos ,es decir…con tu varita tenias que lanzar una pelota a la ruleta ,y podía caer en: "invita la ronda el jugador","invitan a el jugador un trago","todos toman"…etc.…esa fiesta iba a ser en dos semanas y los hermanos weasley fueron invitados de los primeros, para variar ron era amigo del dueño.

La chimenea se apago, y apareció un sucio Andrew con hollín por doquier.

ANDREW!!!-fue lo único que dijo ginny antes de saltar a abrasarlo y besarlo.

Un chico de pelo castaño ,de piel clara y unos increíbles ojos pardo intensos ,le regalo una sonrisa a la pelirroja luego de terminar de besarlo…

Ya gin ,ya entendimos-dijo ron con una sonrisa que denotaba los recuerdos que se le pasan por la mente-Como va Andrew!

Luego de eso vino un apretón de manos de parte de ron y un efusivo abrazo con palmadas en la espalda…los golpes eran mutuos, andrew era bastante bruto ,pero tenia sus beneficios, los demás solo saludaron con la mano, menos harry que solo se digno a mirarlo con repugnancia.

Gin! Te extrañe-dijo andrew abrazándola por la cintura

Ahh! Yo también te extrañe muchísimo!-

Así comenzaron a conversar .terminaron hablando de nada más y nada menos que quiddich.

Andrew era golpeador, cazador, buscador…era de todo, en todas las posiciones era bueno.

Hablando de quiddich estaban los hermanos weasley sentados en un sillón, ginny al lado de andrew y al frente hermione leyendo un cuento muggle, mas allá harry sin decir una palabra, desde que había llegado andrew solo miraba a ginny de una forma muy rencorosa.

Andrew? Donde dejaste tus cosas?-dijo ginny para ayudar a instalarlo…

Afuera Preciosa, pero no te molestes…yo voy mas rato-respondió tomando a ginny sin dejar que ella cargara sus maletas

Porque maletas?-fueron las primeras palabras de potter en toda la noche-andrew-esto ultimo lo dijo tratando de sonar amigable, cosa que no funciono.

Eh…bueno tengo que tener maletas si me voy a quedar hasta empezar hogwarts-termino con una sonrisa

Se instalo con ron en su habitación, esa noche había reunión en la casa del árbol, solo los miembros fiesteros.

Ron me aplastas!-ron llevaba pisando a ginny desde que los tres entraron a la casa del árbol.

Ah, ginny no me puedo mover!-respondió ron tratando de pararse…aunque si lo hacia sacaría el techo de un cabezazo

Porque no pudimos hacer esto adentro?-dijo el apretujado andrew

Bah! Podemos empezar de una vez?-ginny ya esta harta de que ron la aplastara.

Que vamos a hacer con la fiesta Big-Bang?-dijo andrew

No se, mamá ya nos vigila mas en las noches, no creo que podamos salir-respondió ron por fin encontrando una posición cómoda y sin aplastar a nadie.

Pero yo quiero ir ron! Va a ser la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos!-la voz de ginny sonó con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño cuando le regalas algo.

Iremos, tengo un plan, pero necesitamos del niño lentes-dijo andrew

De harry?-dijeron los hermanos aguantándose la risa por el sobrenombre que andrew le encontró.

No el no nos ayudara, nos delatara…-dijo ron pensativo

Pero, no le vamos a decir, talvez sea un héroe y todo eso pero de planes fiesteros no sabe nada, así que haremos que se lleve a tu mamá a la nueva tienda…-

Así planearon y conversaron hasta las 1 de la mañana, sorprendentemente cada uno se fue a su cama y durmieron con la sensación de una buenísima fiesta aproximándose.

Toda la madriguera estaba en silencio, se sentían los ronquidos estruendosos de ron, y la casa estaba en penumbra, solo la luz de la luna lograba un poco de iluminación.

Ginny dormía placidamente pero estaba soñando algo un poco…perturbador.

_Estaba en una especie de camino…un camino con letreros por todas partes indicando direcciones contrarias, habia gente en escobas muchas escobas…de repente estab a huyendo en medio de la lluvia de algo que se acercaba,toda la gente huia despavorida buscando refugio y pagando lo que fuera por una proteccion magica mayor,ella no sabia de que se trataba pero aun asi trataba de escapar,veia hogwarts a lo lejos…tenia que llegar rapido,el barro no la dejaba correr bien,el largo vestido color rosa palido que poseia en ese momente estaba todo transparente y pegado a su cuerpo,el fango estba embarrado en la parte de debajo de su vestido y tropesaba de vez en cuando,estaba empapada y corria,corria sin pensar en nada mas…llego a los terrenos,algo muy diferente de lo que siempre habia visto,no habia bosque prohibido ni lago,toco las puertas desesperada y alguien le abrio,alguien que no deseaba ver en ese momento…"_

Desperto agitada en su cama,sudando.se abrio apso entre las sabanas y bajo tratando de ver algo,aunque era casi imposible.

Llego a su objetivo,la cosina y saco un poco de leche.

"_Como eh soñado con…el! No me lo puedo creer…" _se pacio un poco mirando por una ventana la luna y preguntandose acerca de andrew…era extraño,ya no sentia con el lo que siempre habia sentido,y harry…porque se habia puesto asi de mal? Ni si quiera se habia molestado en saludar a andrew cosa que a ella se molesto.

Desde cuando harry se preocupaba tanto de ella? Siempre sentia su miraba posada en ella,una mirada suave y amable, desde que habia llegado andrew esa mirada se habia ntransformado en cualquier cosa menos amabilidad.

De verdad que no entendia.

Mejor me dejo de pensar estupideces…-se dijo ginny y volvio a su habitación,queria de una vez volver a hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 empezando una extraña amistad

Lujosa mansión, todo lo que podía desear, un gran patio y hasta un lugar bastante grande para practicar quiddich, era todo lo que un adolescente soñaría.

Su madre una mujer muy respetable y bastante hermosa, cuando llegaba a alguna parte nadie le quitaba la vista de encima que ya una mujer tan carismática, importante e imponente no se veía a menudo.

Siempre acompañada de su padre, la verdad el se ganaba el respeto de todos por que le tienen miedo, y como no, si es reconocido seguidor de el que no-debe-ser-nombrado.

La verdad eso era como lo veía la gente desde afuera, juraban que draco era uno de los chicos más felices, aunque muchos formulaban teorías de que lo maltrataba su padre cuando pequeño.

Decían que desde pequeño le habían enseñado algunos hechizos protectores y lo habían educado especialmente para ser un seguidor de lo mas leal de…voldemort. Siempre guiado a despreciar a los muggles y los que tuvieran una fracción de sangre de esa especie, también sentir asco por las familias "traidoras de sangre" que eran familias de sangre pura pero no como las de la alta sociedad y muchas cosas mas.

Un día, su padre lo había dejado salir solo por primera vez a sus cortos 7 años, el decía que ya a esa edad tenia que saber protegerse solo.

Se libraba un pelea en una pequeña plaza, estaba molestando a una niña que tenia gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos pero aun así sin pedir por favor.

Miren como salta la cabeza de zanahoria!-todos los chicos rieron mientras ella saltaba para alcanzar lo que ese niño unos 2 años mayor tenia en su mano.

Es mió! Devuélvemelo-gritaba con una voz bastante infantil.

El chico agitaba un trébol de cuatro hojas en su mano.

Draco enfadado lo golpeo en el estomago y le entrego el trébol a la niña sin darle importancia, esta lo quedo mirando.

Que me miras?-le pregunto mirándola de reojo

La niña no contesto, se acerco la distancia que faltaba y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

Draco sentía como su cara ardía y no se atrevía a mirarle.

Ella le dio su trébol.

Draco pero que haces con esta inmunda!-dijo Lucius Malfoy que miraba asqueado la escena.

Nada padre-

Como que nada? Yo te vi, ella es…una traidora de sangre-dijo escupiendo las palabras, la niña miraba sin entender lo que significaban esas palabras.

Al llegar a casa su padre le hablo de lo asquerosos sangre pura que se codeaban con muggles sin importarles lo puro de su sangre que no merecía nada de la comunidad mágica, que no merecían vivir…etc.

Así en su pequeña mente quedo grabado que esos seres eran lo peor que existían junto con los sangre sucia.

Con 16 años era el sexsimbol de Hogwarts, tenía una novia muy linda, pero lamentablemente no muy inteligente, draco la utilizaba para satisfacer sus necesidades, si me entienden.

Estaba boca arriba en su cama, su habitación (enorme!),los muros eran de piedra grisácea ,y tenia en el techo líneas plateadas al costado ,una chimenea, sillones de cuero negro, y un escritorio, todo muy limpio y espaciado.

"Maldita Pansy! Como viene a molestarme en mis vacaciones! Y además ni si quiera me avisa para poderme conseguir otra para que me vea y nunca mas me hable…" sonrió ante la idea, pansy no se dignaría a hablarle nunca mas si la encontraba con otra, solo de imaginar su rostro sorprendido ante la escena le daba una satisfacción enorme.

Drakiisito!-se oyó la voz chillona de pansy con sus tacos golpeando bruscamente el suelo, parecía que estaba corriendo directo hacia la puerta.

Draco se paro alarmado buscando un lugar para ocultarse o poder salir a tiempo-Ah maldición esta cosa no se rinde!-dijo ya molesto "no quiero verla!"Después de ese pensamiento, decidió irse por la vía de comunicaciones que menos le gustaba, la red flu.

Grito cualquier tontería y desapareció al justo instante que pansy entro a la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe y solo encontrándose hollín.

No sabia donde estaba…paresia algún bar, o algo por el estilo.

Salio del el lugar con muchas miradas posadas en el, luego se ubico un poco y vio que estaba en el callejón Diagon, cerca de un conocido pub, algo parecido a las 3 escobas, allí descansaría hasta que ya se hiciera tarde, para no encontrarse con pansy en su casa,_"solo espero que no se quede allí con mi madre…"_ era verdad, su madre estaba empeñada en que pansy formara parte de su vida oficialmente por lo que la invitaba a desayunar, cenar, merendar…absolutamente todo, hasta una vez la invito a dormir.

Entro y como costumbre pidió cerveza de mantequilla sentándose al lado de la barra…había mucha gente, más de lo que estimo…

Escuchó unas risas que conocía bien, y una mueca de asco apareció en la cara del chico.

El trío más idiota de la historia-susurro

Se dio vuelta y solo encontró parte del trío entrando por la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanita, era la pobretona ,un chico que jamás había visto ,el pobretón y la sangre sucia, debía confesar que la pobretona había mejorado muchísimo, era mucho mas hermosa que el año pasado _"como piensas eso tarado! Es la pobretona! PO-BRE-TO-NA!_" se dijo mentalmente ya que se había quedado hipnotizado al percatarse de sus movimientos tan finos.

Se sentaron en una mesa y el chico incógnito la abrazo y le dio pequeños besos en la boca, que ella aceptaba gustosamente.

"Asco" se dijo, se voltio sin poder sacar la imagen pelirroja, la verdad jamás había notado su físico, claro que con las túnicas del colegio no se nota el físico.

Se acerco a la barra escapando de su novio, muy cerca de draco, cosa que lo perturbo.

Preciosa!-dijo un cantinero de turno-que deseas?

Como estas frank?-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa coqueta-haber primero la orden luego la conversa?-dijo en un tono dulce pero atrevido a la vez.

Exacto-dijo el chico, que tenia unos 2 años más que la pelirroja-

Haber, quiero… 5 cervezas de mantequilla-dijo con toda naturalidad, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que draco se le quedo mirando como quien no quere la cosa.

Veo que estas acompañada, no creo que sean todas para ti, no querrás que te pase lo que pasó en la fiesta de Daniel cuando te subiste a la mesa y…-

No tienes que decirlo, frank…-dijo mirando a draco que parecía muy interesado en lo que iba a decir el cantinero.

Ya entendí-se fue a preparar las cervezas, pero antes floreció una sonrisa del rostro al recordar lo que había pasado en esa fiesta.

Ginny entendió lo que se estaba imaginando…

FANK! NO VUELVAS A RECORDAR ESO! SÉ QUE TE LO ESTAS IMAGINANDO!-dijo la pelirroja aguantando su risa ya que ella también recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido en esa fiesta , comenzando a golpear el brazo de frank.

Deja de pensar tonterías-ginny lo miro severamente indicándole con la mirada que no dijera una palabra mas

Yo? No, que te imaginas ginny…además los espectáculos que das son para recordar no?-dijo el chico dejando a una enfurecida pelirroja.

Malfoy?-dijo mirándolo, el chico se sorprendió por el tono de voz que uso la chica, no paresia enojado, ni amenazador, ni ningún tono que ella había usado para insultarlo ni hablarle.

Que pasa pobretona-dijo con su tono habitual, petulante y arrastrando las palabras.

Yo creo que no deberías darle esperanzas a la tonta parkinson si te vas con otra, así nos ahorramos los escándalos-dijo tranquila dándole una mirada.

Ah?-¿desde cuando ella estaba al tanto de lo que paso con pansy la fiesta pasada?-vigilándome weasley?

Si, un poco-respondió ginny riendo ante la sorprendida reacción de draco-pero aunque no te lo creas todos estuvieron hablando de ella la siguiente hora, fue realmente molesto-

Y acaso tu juras que me encanta estar con ella?-dijo draco acordándose de los chillidos que le esperaban en casa.

No lo sé-dijo ella pensativa-yo creo que deberías dejarle claro que no quieres nada con ella.

Ansiosa porque se lo diga ¿no?-dijo Draco haciendo sonrojar un poco a la pelirroja.

No-dijo nerviosa-yo solo decía.

Las cervezas que pediste-dijo el chico dándose cuenta de el acercamiento de draco y ginny.

Bueno, hasta aquí quedo nuestra conversación, huroncito, ya que mi hermano te rompería si sigo aquí, chao-dijo llevándose la bandeja con las cervezas.

Se quedo pensativo, desde cuando weasley era así? Se podía hablar civilizadamente con ella, sin tirar ningún hechizo.

Además, desde cuando esa chica salía a otra parte que no fuera con su mami? Nunca la había visto fuera, solo a ron en dos ocasiones.

y hasta conversaron un poco, talvez fue porque los dos estaban tan borrachos, que no se distinguían ,pero fue una conversación corta y sencilla, calmada, de quiddich y chicas.

No pensaba que el trío saliera mucho, solo había visto al pobretón, no había visto ni a cara rajada ni a la sangre sucia.

Significo algo porque no me ah insultado el pobretón, ni yo tampoco-dijo en voy baja. Se le había echo extraño no insultar a los weasleys presentes, solo que no tenia ganas ya que sentía que tenían algo en común.

Miro a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos y los encontró mirándoles, ginny le decía algo a ron y este lo miraba inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo y draco le correspondió, ginny sonrió y todos siguieron con lo que estaban antes, aunque una sensación de algo nuevo los invadía.

Draco volvió a su cerveza y pensó que talvez, solo talvez podría hacerse amigo del pelirrojo, desecho la idea casa al instante que la pensó, si su adre supiera que lo estaba pensando lo mataría, sonrió le encantaría hacer enfadar a su padre era para el muy satisfactorio desafiar la autoridad que el ejercía total draco ya sabia todos los movimientos de su padre, el mismo se los había enseñado _"grave error padre…"_

Vamos hermione, desde cuando harry siempre tiene que acompañarnos, tu lo oíste, no quería venir lo dijo muy claro-Ron miraba a hermione tratando de decir algo para que la tensión que sentía hermione acerca de que harry no hubiera ido con ellos desapareciera.

No lo se ron…es que parece que se ha enojado con nosotros-dijo pensativa

No lo creo…tu sabes, harry piensa mucho sobre todo no te preocupes-le paso un brazo detrás de sus hombros y hermione se sonrojo guardando una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, por fin las cosas se calmaban entre ellos.

Habían sido unos muy difíciles años con ron, siempre le preguntaba si era novia de Krum, porque fue con el al baile, si aun estaba en contacto etc.…pero de repente Ron maduro y ya no la molestaba, ni le decía sabelotodo con mala intención.

Hermione?-dijo ginny que la veía metida en su mundo, los otros dos presentes también la miraban-¿que te pasa?

Mmm… ¿a mi? Nada…-

Aja-dijo ginny sin creérsela-eh, hermione necesito comprar algo…me acompañas?-aunque nunca le había caído tan bien hermione pero la curiosidad la mataba, necesitaba saber algo.

Cla…Claro -ginny jamás la invitaba a nada, con suerte le hablaba y todo era mutuo, ya que hermione no tenia especial interés en amistarse con la hermana de ron.

Los chicos se iban a levantar de la mesa…

NO!-se quedaron mirando a ginny-eh…quiero decir, no, quédense aquí es que…es cosa de chicas y no querrán saber.

Andrew y ron se sentaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Las chicas salieron, y ginny dio la ultima mirada a draco que la estaba mirando _"desde cuando este invecil esta tan bueno?"_ se pregunto ginny.

Hermione y ginny entraron a una tienda de accesorios muy extraños y se pusieron a ver, nadie atendía.

Y…hermione-ginny trataba de que la conversación sonara casual, no quería que hermione la mal interpretara-te puedo preguntar algo?

Mmm, adelante ginny-hermione no la miraba estaba concentrada en un brazalete.

A ti te gusta harry o ron?-pregunto ginny sin evitarlo, ella sabia que tenia que ser mas sutil, pero la curiosidad la mataba, tenia que preguntar de inmediato _"ups…creo que fui un poquito directa"_ ginny se le quedo mirando a hermione que no se movía y tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

Eh…-hermione no sabia si decirle la verdad, por un lado ella no era su amiga y podría contarle a quien quisiera sin culpas, pero por el otro lado ella era la única chica que iba a tener cerca, además no tenia muchas amigas es hogwarts, decidió confiar en ella.

Yo…es que-trataba de explicarse.

Hermione, se que yo no soy tu amiga del alma o algo así…pero necesito saber ,yo te puedo ayudar-ginny lo que quería era ayudar a ron porque el no sabia expresarse muy bien que digamos ,y para ayudar a ron tenia que ayudar a hermione ,actuaría de cupido los próximos meses.

Me gusta ron, ginny, y me gusta mucho-dijo la castaña mirando al piso.

Eso es genial! Hermione-ginny daba saltitos.

En serio?-

Claro! si quieres conquistar a ron yo te ayudo-_"va a ser muy fácil! Si estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro…"_

Seria genial ginny!-dijo entusiasta hermione

Lo primero que debes hacer es no preocuparte tanto de harry…-

Lo siento si te molesta, pero yo no quiero nada amoroso con harry así que no te preocupes…-hermione se disculpaba con ginny y estaba cada vez se enfurecía mas _"¡QUE NO ME GUSTA HARRY!"_

Pensó frustrada.

Hermione, yo tengo novio, se llama andrew y llego ayer por si no te has fijado-

Pero todos sabemos que aun te gusta ha…-dijo en tono maternal hermione, solo ese tono que ella sabia poner.

Que no me gusta! Harry se fue de mi mente hace mucho! El tuvo la oportunidad y la desperdicio, se fue con esa changa…-decía ginny sin parar pero fue interrumpida por hermione

La changa?-rió ella.

Si, tú sabes…cho chang…la changa-ginny miraba para arriba y movía las manos tratando explicar, hermione estallo en risas.

Cuando pararon de reírse se fijaron en lo que había en la tienda, ginny vio una linda pulsera verde oscuro que tenia una piedra grisácea con varias líneas curvas, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista ,no se iría de allí sin esa pulsera.

La llevo!-dijo.

Estas segura?-una señora apareció sorpresivamente detrás de ella.

Ah, si claro-

Te aviso que esa es una pulsera del amor, ira cambiando de colores según te sientas en este ámbito…-

Ginny se maravillo aun mas-cuánto cuesta?

4 galeones-

Ah…ginny rebusco en sus bolsillos no tenia dinero…suspiro de angustia.

Pero por ser tu, te la daré gratis si me bienes a ayudar en la tienda-

Hecho!!!-dijo ginny, la señora era muy anciana y los estantes se elevaban asta lo alto de la tienda, obviamente ella apenas se podía mover, le vendría bien una ayuda.

Estaría bien ahora mismo?-pregunto ginny, no podría otro día, ya que entraba a hogwarts y no se pasearía por allí.

Seria lo mejor hija-dijo la señora sonriendo.

Hermione, si quieres vete, veo que estaré muy ocupada…-

Adiós ginny, le diré a tu hermano…-y se fue.

Ginny comenzó a limpiar estantes acomodo cosas y vio lo maravilloso de algunos aros, anillos, collares y pulseras muy exóticas que jamás vio puestas en nadie.

Alguien entro-la puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto ginny dando la espalda ya que estaba acomoda dando algo.

Claro-_" no, no puede ser!! Que no sea ella, que no sea ella…"_se dio vuelta y allí estaba la chica mas indeseada y desalada de hogwarts.

Ganándote la cena weasley?-pregunto burlesca

Tratando de arreglar esa mierda que tienes de cara parkinson?-contesto-te aviso que con estos hermosos accesorios aunque sean muy hermosos no te servirán. Olvídate ya nada puede ayudarte.

Pansy quedo en blanco _"desde cuando la pobretona contesta cuando la insultan?"_-ah! Cállate-

Te ayudo en algo -pregunto la dueña.

Si.-respondió la pelinegra con su sonrisa cínica-quiero comprar esto-le paso un increíble collar con pequeñas piedras moradas…-la anciana sonrió-claro…quieres que te lo envuelva?

Pansy lo pensó…-eh… ¡si!-

Esta bien, 6 galeones por favor…-

Pansy pago, cuando salía se encontró con un rubio,-draco te dije que me esperaras afuera!-dijo exhibiendo a el rubio.

Ginny se quedo mirando a draco…

Y simplemente se fue con pansy colgada del cuello, ginny quedo con una sensación amarga en la boca.

Era tarde, ya tenia que volver a la madriguera y no había nada más por limpiar.

Hiciste un gran trabajo hija, te la ganaste-le puso la pulsera a ginny y esta sonrió-gracias.

Debo explicarte que con esta pulsera todo se te hará menos confuso.

Ginny no entendió que quería decir con eso pero aun así le sonrió.

Adiós y vuelve cuando quieras-grito la anciana cuando ginny salía por la puerta, era de noche, tenia que volver rápido.

Busco una chimenea y entrando a una especie de tienda maquiavélica trato de encontrar una chimenea, veía puros rostros no amigables y se empezó a aterrar.

Quieres algo hermosa?-le pregunto un hombre con apariencia sucia que le faltaba un ojo…

No…no gracias-ginny estaba petrificada el hombre la había agarrado el brazo y al parecer no pensaba soltarla.

Porque no me acompañas un rato?-

No…no…-ginny no sabia que hacer toda la gente del lugar parecía ser de las mimas intenciones que ese repugnante hombre.

Ya basta idiota-dijo una voz y a continuación el que poseía esta voz se llevo a ginny arrastras.

Suéltame!-ginny se safo del brazo que la sujetaba con manotazos.

Así me agradeces pobretona?-dijo un fría voz.

Ma…malfoy-¿no se lo poda creer que hacia malfoy allí?

Que hacías por aquí? Que quieres que te maten?-pregunto un poco histérico, era el peor barrio donde se podían meter.

Yo trataba de encontrar una chimenea para irme a casa-estaba tan agradecida de que la hubiera salvado que dudaba en darle las gracias.

Aquí no encontraras chimeneas, además todos los locales que tienen ya cerraron-dijo draco en tono obvio

No puede ser!? Como me voy a mi casa?-le pregunto con esperanzas de que el resolviera su inconveniente.

No lo se weasley no es mi problema-

Como te vas a ir tu a tu casa?-

Por traslador-la miro, no podría salir de allí hasta la mañana el lo sabia bien.

Ginny palideció súbitamente con una mueca de pavor, como saldría?

Solo porque me pico el bicho de la amabilidad…-se la llego adonde estaba su traslador y en la hora exacta fueron llevados a la mansión malfoy.

Wow-fue lo único que pudo articular ginny cuando vio el enorme cuarto de draco, su habitación era del tamaño de la madriguera y más.

Allí hay chimenea-apunto a un lugar de su habitación, ginny estaba apunto de tomar los polvos flu cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de draco, este la observo con pánico y le dijo que se escondiera.

Ginny opto por debajo de la cama.

Buenas noches hijo…-dijo Narcisa entrado con un camisón violeta y muy escotado.

Buenas noches madre-draco quería que ginny saliera de su cuarto inmediatamente ahora que podría pensar su madre que hacia con ella si la veía allí!

Que es eso…?-Narcisa corrió cerca de la cama y se agachó, draco palideció y ginny temblaba bajo la cama.

Draco que es esto????-Narcisa tenía el ceño fruncido.

Y ginny?-dijo andrew, estaba muy preocupado.

Ya les dije que quería pagar su pulsera y como no podía le pago con trabajo a la dueña-hermione lo repitió por tercera vez en el día ¿Cuántas veces necesitaba decírselos para que entendieran de una vez?

Ya habían llegado a la madriguera y solo se habían encontrado con harry que estaba concentrado en pulir su palo de escoba.

Lo se…pero si la secuestraron?-dijo ron.

No seas tonto ron…-hermione estaba un poco harta de que cada dos segundo preguntara a que hora iba a llegar ginny.

Y si la mataron?-ron parecía un poquito exaltado.

Ron…-hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero hermione…si la rapto alguien y quiere recompensa pero como no sabe donde vive la anda acarreando con sus otras victimas muertas y sus implementos si no puede llegar y…-ron hablaba sin para fue interrumpido por una sacudida de parte de andrew

Me exasperas ron! Quédate quieto!!-

No me digas que de nuevo viste películas muggles…-era la décima quinta vez en las vacaciones que ron se ponía a inventar cosas sobre misterios y muertes, al parecer era un fanático de las películas de terror.

No…-respondió no muy convincente.

Hermione rodó los ojos-cuantas veces te tengo que explicar que eso no es real!-

Draco amor que es esto?-Narcisa pregunto por segunda vez.

No se madre-

Desde cuando usas…pulseras?-la cara de horror de Narcisa se vinculaba con el hecho de que pensaba que su hijo…se estaba pasando al otro equipo.

NO! Madre como piensas eso!,debe ser de pansy que se yo-pero el sabia a la perfección que era de la pelirroja que estaba debajo de su cama.

Ah…yo se la entrego, esta abajo hijo-miro a draco con una sonrisa…picara?

NO! ósea…yo se la entrego después madre-

Esta bien, buenas noches draco- se fue no muy convencida y pensando _"draco se contiguo a otra, que decepción…la joven pansy era perfecta…"_

Ginny salio disparada hacia la chimenea y pudo articular un leve "gracias" antes de irse rumbo a la madriguera.

Draco cayó a su cama cansado¿como le pudo haber pasado todo eso en un día? Y le había hecho un favor a la pobretona…"_nota metal: ya cumplí me obra social del año."_

Llego de puntitas, no quería un regaño.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando…

GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!-_"oh no…"_ pensó antes de que su madre comenzara a hablar cobre lo que significa ser responsable _"será una larga noche"_

**_(Hola! Grasias a las que me impulsaron a segiur,eran los animos que me faltaban! _**

**_capitulo largisimo!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Ayuda

Se despertó cansadísima, su madre la había regañado hasta las 4 de la mañana.

Bajo a ver si ron no se había terminado todo el alimento existente en la casa.

Solo andrew estaba sentado en la mesa tomándose un café caliente con tostadas aun con pijama.

Hola pelirroja durmiente-le dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla mientras ginny se sentaba a su lado.

Buenos días-ginny apenas podía abrir los ojos estaba muy cansada-porque estas desayunando tan tarde?

Es que no dormí nada…gracias a ti!-

Porque? Que hice?-

Tu hiciste que tu madre gritara como una… tanto que me despertara, no se como ron no se despertó-dijo andrew dudoso, los gritos de oían en toda la casa, pero al parecer el era el único que aun no se acostumbraba a las murallas de papel de la madriguera

Y tu esperabas que alguien mas le despertara?! Estas loco! Aquí a nadie le importa, además estamos demasiado acostumbrados a los gritos de madrugada, pasan como una vez a la semana a cada uno.

Andrew abrió los ojos de la sorpresa…-¿siempre?-pregunto temiendo.

Siempre-contesto ginny moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente

Hola ginny-dijo harry besándola en la mejilla casi igual como había echo andrew ase un rato.

Andrew-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y se fue a buscar a sus mejor amigos.

Parece que el lentes esta celoso-dijo andew sentado ya con ginny en el sillón frente a los aparatos muggles de su padre.

Harry? Celoso?-nunca se le había ocurrido algo como eso-no, harry cree que soy su hermana ,aunque no me guste serlo

Porque? Porque estas enamorada de el ?Y EL NO TE CORRESPONDE Y SOLO TE VE COMO UNA AMIGA?!

PEOR! UNA HERMANA?-andrew había elevado bastante la voz y ginny solo lo miraba divertida…

Que rollos te pasas Andrew-solo se limito a decir eso con una sonrisa, ya que el espectáculo de su novio le había hecho gracia.

Andrew ya sentado se dio cuenta del drama que el mismo se había imaginado, y se sonrojo por ello.

Yo iba a decir-dijo ginny al ver que Andrew ya se había callado-era que me molesta que se crea mi hermano por que ya tengo suficientes.

Ah…-andrew paresia apenado por ese ataque de celos-lo...lo siento gin…-ahora el parecía tan interesado en el suelo donde se encontraban sus pies.

Me encanta-dijo ginny, provocando un ceño fruncido de parte de andrew-me encanta cuando se ponen celosos por mi, eso demuestra que me quieres!-se abrazaron y andrew se sorprendió porque la pelirroja no le grito.

Salieron al patio y vieron que hermione y ron estaban…peleando entre comillas…

No ron…de ninguna manera-hermione estaba cruzada de brazos sin querer ceder.

Vamos hermione, si no te va a pasar nada!-ron ya estaba arto del berrinche de hermione

No ron, me voy a matar-

Yo lo ago siempre! Harry lo hace, andrew lo hace asta ginny lo hace! Y están muertos? NO!-

Pero…es que…ustedes sabe como hacerlo! Yo no-

Pues yo te enseño, solo deja de entrar en pánico cada vez que nos empezamos a elevar-

Ron me voy a caer! Y voy a morir!-gritaba hermione mirando con terror.

Ven-ron le tendió su mano a hermione y esta la acepto temerosa.

La subió a la escoba y luego se subió el, tomo su cintura y comenzaron a elevarse, hermione tenia los ojos cerrados.

Vamos, abre los ojos…-dijo ron en un tono muy poco común en el.

Hermione abrió un ojo y luego el otro casi se muere de la impresión y se agarro del brazo de ron-no me sueltes ron.

Yo nunca haría eso ni que de mi vida dependiera-dijo ron serio.

Lo que hizo que hermione olvidara su temor a las alturas y se concentrara más en lo que ron le decía.

Andrew se fue por un rato a quien sabe donde, ginny no sabia que hacer así que se fue a hablar con harry que estaba sentado en el sillón.

Que haces?-dijo la pelirroja

Nada…-contesto el.

Harry…que te pasa? Has estado muy extraño desde que andrew llego….-ginny lo miraba atentamente pero este solo miraba su

reluciente escoba evitando la mirada de ginny.

Nada, bueno sabes que…si me pasa algo-

¿Que cosa?-

No me agrada ese andrew-harry la miro a los ojos y ginny pudo deducir que lo que decía lo sentía de verdad-no se…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el.

Harry él ha sido mi amigo y mi novio, lo conozco bastante bien y te voy a decir que no es una mala persona, al contrario-

Lo se ginny no tienes porque decirlo-harry parecía molesto, pero su expresión cambio, le tomo la mano a ginny y dijo-mira, yo no quiero que te haga daño esta bien?-ginny quedo inmóvil, harry nunca se habría preocupado de ella como…como sentimentalmente ¿que le pasaba a este mundo loco?

El resto de la tarde se trato de mantenerse lo mas alejada posible de andrew y harry, un rubio la había confundido bastante con el amable gesto que la había salvado de no llegar a su casa.

El clima había cambiado radicalmente para dar paso a un oscuro panorama que dejaba la madriguera hundida en el frió de esa noche.

La noche se hacia cada vez mas fría, y comenzó a llover muy fuerte, la lluvia azotaba la madriguera, y estaban solo andrew y ginny… ron aun no volvía con hermione, ya que habían ido a pasear a el pub que habían visitado ayer, también se les unió harry a la salida, lo que arruino los planes de ron .ya que formaban el mal tercio.

Les llego un mensaje de los señores weasleys:

_Niños ,la tormenta esta horrible aquí ,se cerraron las vías de transportes debido a precaución ,ya que esta tormenta pudo ser creada y no natural, nos quedaremos en Italia con unos parientes ,ya que viajamos para ver la nueva sucursal del ministerio, no tengan miedo, y NO SALGAN A NINGUNA PARTE!,no salgan se los repito ,permanezcan juntos y con sus varitas siempre por si pasa algo, recuerden las clases de DCAO y acompáñense, Los quiere mucho_

_Molly y Arthur Weasley._

La lechuza que trajo estaba empapada y cansada, por lo cual se quedo en la madriguera.

A ginny le entro un poco de pánico,

1 .porque su hermano, y los demás no estaban en la madriguera

2. porque como no están les pudo pasar algo

3 .ella era buena en DCAO pero no tanto

4 .andrew era pésimo en DCAO.

Merlín!,algo le paso a Ron ,no ah vuelto! –ginny comenzó a dar vuelta en círculos y andrew ya creía que iba a hacer un oyó en el suelo.

Gin tranquila-el chico no sabia que hacer para tranquilizarla

No! no, mi hermano esta allá afuera!-la pelirroja se sentó y puso una mano en su frente ,luego subió rápidamente y bajo con un pequeño aparato muy extraño y de extraños colores.

¿Que haces?-dejo andrew al ver que algo extraño hacia su novia.

Mira, este es un aparato que inventaron fred y george, que puede identificar a cualquier persona y te lleva donde ella…-la pelirroja dijo el nombre completo de Ron, Hermione y Harry…Lugo apareció un pequeño mapa en el suelo donde habían unos puntos que tenían los nombres de los nombrados.-lo malo, es que solo uno puede ir, y el aparato se va con la persona.-dijo ginny tratando se sonar calmada.

No pelirroja! Ni lo sueñes, no iras-

Que? ¡No! tengo que encontrar...-

Si ya se, pero iré yo no tu-

¡NO! ¡No te dejare!-

Pelirroja, vamos, yo se todo el poder que tienes, pero ron no te dejaría enfrentarte porque nadie quiere perderte si?,además ni si quiera sabemos si algo anda mal…pelirroja ,te lo pido por favor, apenas encuentre a los demás te mando un a nota o algo si?-

Ginny medito por algunos segundos, a ella no la dejarían ayudar, y andrew no servia mucho en la madriguera.

Esta bien, pero si te pasa algo me echo un avada!-dijo ginny abrazándolo, segundos después andrew desapareció y ginny se quedo sola.

Llevaba media hora esperando frente a la chimenea, hasta que aparecieron unas extrañas letras en la pared:

GIN ESTAMOS BIEN ,EL MALDITO INVENTO SE HECHO A PERDER ESTAMOS TODOS BIEN Y PASAREMOS LA NOCHE EN UN "REFUGIO" CUIDATE

Por fin pudo sacar el aire que se hallaba dentro de ella, ellos están bien.

Se preparo un café, y se sentó a dibujar las llamas en espera de que alguien conocido llegara.

Había pasado una hora más, era media noche y no se veía nada, era solo las velas que ginny prendió en la cocina, el comedor y cerca de la puerta. Debía admitirlo, estaba atemorizada.

Maldición! Solo a mi se me ocurre volar a estas horas y además lejos!,maldito dragón del demonio!-dijo un draco sucio ,con el barro hasta las rodillas, mojado entero y con algunas heridas

Se había perdido, un dragón lo había seguido sin saber porque, tuvo que saltar de su escoba, ya que el dragón comenzaba a alcanzarlo ,finalmente salto cuando vio la parte de atrás de su escoba en llamas.

Se encontraba en un bosque y no veía nada, solo caminaba por donde su intuición le decía, no podía hacer un lumos ni ningún hechizo porque al caer la varita se había roto, estaba totalmente vulnerable.

Como un milagro vio una luz saliendo de una casa ,la verdad era una pequeña casa.

De pobretones-susurro, pero necesitaba ayuda, auque era muy orgulloso para pedirla.

Pero al ver que su estomago no dejaba de sangrar al igual que su pierna derecha se fue acercando.

"No puede ser" pensó con una expresión de sorpresa y enfado que nadie le igualaría.

Allí estaba él, sin poder creerlo, su suerte no podía ser peor.

Que esperaba…no podía encontrarse con una familia de clase alta como la de el viviendo en esa porquería de casa.

"_No me puede estar pasando esto_" el rubio había dejado de caminar en dirección a la casucha y se había quedado parado allí mojándose, tratando de procesar lo que estaba viviendo, ya deseaba que llegara blaise a gritarle que iba a llegar tarde a pociones y que todo era un sueño.

Allí estaba la prueba de su mala suerte, el buzón que desgraciadamente decía:

_**Familia Weasley**_

Se devolvió unos cortos pasos, pero su pierna no pudo mas y no aguantando el peso del rubio finalmente se quebró, obviamente ya estaba dañada, herido, no sabia que podía hacer.

En el suelo, lleno de barro, mojado, con olor a vaca, con una pierna menos, desangrándose por el estomago…el dolor era insoportable, tenia que lo, tenia que rebajarse, si no moriría en el patio de los weasleys.

Caminó como pudo a la ya cercana puerta…

Ginny ya estaba más tranquila, ellos estaban bien, y parecía que no era un ataque de mortifagos ni nada. Pero estar sola en ese escenario no se lo recomendaba a nadie.

De repente sintió algo desplomarse afuera con un golpe muy fuerte de nuevo para ginny incremento el pánico ,y con su varita en alto cuando ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos abrió la puerta delantera para encontrarse con un ser que jamás hubiera pensado encontrar en esas condiciones.

Draco malfoy se encontraba en la entrada de su casa ensangrentado y sin poder pararse.

Ginny se sorprendió, pero no dudo ni un momento en ayudarlo.

Draco se sorprendió aun mas por la inmediata ayuda de la pelirroja, ya que pensaba que ella le iba a hacer un interrogatorio antes de dejarlo entrar a su casa.

Draco se sostuvo en una pared, miro a ginny solo una vez y antes de caer desmayado escucho a la pelirroja exclamar desesperada:

¿MALFOY QUE TE PASO?-

Después de eso sus ojos se le nublaron y no vio más.

Draco malfoy, desmayado en su casa, casi moribundo.

Lo llevo como pudo al sillón.

Luego se dio cuenta que si el trío y andrew llegaran lo molerían a golpes pensando que algo le hizo; así que con su varita lo levito y lo llevo a su habitación.

Ginny cuando se aseguro de dejarlo sano y salvo en su habitación se apresuro a buscar algo para curarlo, jamás había estado en una situación así y si lo había presenciado nunca la dejaban ayudar al parecer tendría que aplicar su criterio común.

No sabia cuando había pasado, pero sus heridas no le dolían tanto ahora no estaba frió y mojado como antes.

Estaba en un ambiente calido…

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose a una pelirroja leyendo en una pequeña silla iluminada por una vela, las demás estaban repartidas por la pequeña habitación.

Por fin, pensé que ya te morías malfoy-ginny se arrodillo frente a la cama (de ella donde estaba draco) y instintivamente le toco la frente esquivando los mechones rubios que caían en los ojos del chico.

Tienes un poco de fiebre, pero en unos días tus heridas sanaran-draco se sorprendió por el diagnostico de una niña de quince años que estaba para medímaga.

Weasley…-dijo en un intento de sentarse, pero no pudo debido a una punzada que lo izo gritar de dolor.

Que eres tarado o te haces!? Que no te puedes mover! Te va a hacer peor!-dijo preocupada ginny.

Weasley que tu no me das ordenes!-dijo el rubio ocultando su sorpresa por la preocupación de la "pobretona"-bueno weasley, me largo.

¿Ni si quiera un gracias? Que mal educado malfoy, o sea es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por quien salvo tu insignificante vida.-

No te pedí que me curaras, si lo hiciste fue por tu cuenta-el rubio no podía agradecerle a la pelirroja haberle salvado la vida, no podía rebajarse más.

Esta bien-la pelirroja acerco la silla en donde esta sentada a la cama-y… ¿como piensas sobrevivir allá?-dijo apuntando la ventana, mientras draco hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder sentarse en la cama.

Luego ya mas despabilado se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de la pelirroja, era menos de un cuarto que la de el , estaba sentado en su cama ;y no era como el se lo imaginaba ,el pensaba que apenas tenían una cama para todos. Pero la cama de la pelirroja era como hecha a su medida, de un naranja claro, sin ser fosforescente, ella lo había cubrido con varias mantas que lo mantenían caliente.

Se dio cuenta que no tenia su pesada túnica de quiddich, que su rodilla y su estomago habían parado de sangrar y que los dos estaban vendados.

Luego miro a la chica, esta tenia la mano vendada también, aunque se podía ver una gran mancha de sangre en la venda, draco dedujo que era resiente.

En un intento de pararse se desplomo en el suelo diciendo mil y una maldiciones.

Tu no te mueves que aquí-dijo Ginny ayudándolo a parase.

Draco trato de ir a la puerta antes que ella se lo impidiera.

Muy tarde, ella ya había llegado.

¿Que quieres? ¿Una recompensa? ¿Me vas a secuestrar cuando estoy vulnerable para después entregarme a tu cara rajada favorito?-dijo con repugnancia imaginándose las intenciones de la pelirroja.

No puedo creer que luego de haberte curado, prestado mi casa, mi habitación y mi cama, creas que yo quiero algo de ti, no puedo creer que no aceptas que alguien se preocupe por ti solo por preocuparse, y sabes que, no me importa que seas un maldito hurón egocéntrico, sigues siendo persona y no dejar que nadie muera allá afuera ¿me entendiste?-ginny estaba verdaderamente colérica con el rubio…

El rubio atónito por las palabras de la menor weasley, se sentó en la cama nuevamente.

Además no creo que llegues muy lejos sin varita-

Como?...como mierda sabes…?-

Bueno, me tenia que asegurar que habías venido en son de paz!-dijo ginny un poco roja

Asegurar de que forma…?-

Pues te registre…-dijo la pelirroja tapándose la cara disimuladamente con el libro.

QUE ME TOQUETEASTE POR TODAS PARTES??????????-el rubio no cabía en su asombro.

CLARO QUE NO!-

AAAAAAAA! PERVERTIDA!!!!!!!!-

QUE? COMO ME DISES PERVERTIDA!-

AAAAAAAAAAAA! ASQUEROSA PERVERTIDA!-dijo draco tomando la primera prenda que encontró para tirársela a ginny.

Desafortunadamente la prenda era el sujetador morado oscuro.

Draco solo lo miro en su mano y se pregunto la talla de la pelirroja.

SUELTA ESO! Y YO SOY LA PERVERTIDA!-dijo Ginny gritándole totalmente roja.

Tu no deberías dejar eso tirado por doquier sabes? Cualquier persona lo podría tomar como yo y ver…-dijo draco sonriendo ya que a cada palabra ginny se ponía mas roja.

Ah! Dame eso-se lo arrebato de las manos, no dejaría que siguiera manoseando su ropa interior.

Eres muy aburrida-dijo el heredero malfoy antes de tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

En un movimiento rápido, volvió a quitársela ginny estaba que lo mataba.

Draco la vio un momento, auque estaba muy nervioso en su rostro había una sonrisa muy seductora.

Ja, pelirroja…linda lencería…,veamos que talla eres…-pero antes de poder lograr su cometido recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

Que te crees!!-ginny seguía roja y a draco le provocaba ponerla nerviosa. Ella no podía negar que se sentía atraída por el físico del rubio…

Le quito su "prenda" de nuevo pero con el rápido movimiento draco por reflejos le tomo la mano y esa era la mano derecha, la que tenia vendada.

Ahhh!-ginny dio un grito de dolor atroz, y le comenzaron a salir lagrimas del horrible dolor que estaba sintiendo; sus rodillas fallaron y callo al piso.

Draco aun le sostenía la mano y después de ver a la pelirroja en el suelo se dio cuanta del porque del grito…

Al apretar su mano esta le salio muchísima sangre más, y ahora el brazo de ginny tenia gotas de sangre por todas partes.

Draco la soltó espantado por lo que había hecho, la mano de ella sangraba y temblaba de una manera que parecía ser extremadamente dolorosa.

Mierda! –la pelirroja trataba de pararse…y se tomaba la palma de la mano con cuidado y apretándola contra su pecho.

Bajo rápidamente seguida por un rubio que cojeaba y caminaba muy lentamente y visiblemente preocupado por causarle tanto dolor a la pelirroja.

Ginny abrió el grifo del agua y dejo caer su mano para que el agua le apaciguara el dolor…

Que te paso…?-dijo draco conservando su petulante y arrogante tono de voz, sin dejar que su preocupación hablara por el.

Nada – respondió la chica duramente.

"maldito hurón mortifago, se queda alli con esa maldita sonrisa estupida! O… …tal vez…pero solo talvez se preocupo…" a ginny se le salio una sonrisa ladeada que draco no dejo de notar.

Que pasa? De que te ríes comadreja?-

Nada hurón…nada-ginny caía en la estupida mentira que ella misma se había ideado… ¿¿¿malfoy preocupándose por ella???,

Si claro, cuando me convierta en mortifaga!-dijo Ginny sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, con su característica ironía…

Que?-al escuchar la palabra "mortifaga" draco tuvo que preguntar que había dicho…

Nada malfoy, cállate-

Draco camino rápidamente hacia ella y le sujeto el brazo izquierdo… (El que no estaba herido)

A mi nadie me calla pobretona, menos alguien como…-la miro de pies a cabeza con un gesto repugnante en su cara- alguien como tú

Suéltame estupido-

No hasta que me digas que mierda te paso en la mano-

Te dije que nada!-

Ah…y por eso es normal que sangre exageradamente, y casi se caiga a pedazos porque no te paso nada…-dijo burlesco pero a la vez algo prepotente.

Suéltame!-a ginny no le dolía tanto el brazo que draco le sujetaba ,pero le incomodaba inmensamente que el chico estuviera hablando a mucho menos de un centímetro de su boca.

Te pongo nerviosa?-dijo con una característica sonrisa malfoy que no podía faltar en la "conversación"

Claro que no invesil, ahora quita tus manos de mi brazo!-la pelirroja estaba desesperada por alejar al rubio…unos minutos mas en esa posición y caería ente la tentación.

A draco no le pasaba nada muy diferente, siempre encontró que la pobretona era fea ,toda pecosa y con cabeza de zanahoria ,pero nunca se le había acercado tanto ,estaba tan cerca que podía notar los ojos marrones de ella ,ahora no la veía como la hermana pobretona del asqueroso weasley, ahora era solo una de las chicas mas lindas que había visto jamás.

Casi rozando sus labios dijo – dime o no te suelto linda-"que mierda! Le dije linda? Que estupidez…si mi padre me oyera…"

"_Me dijo linda?...bah! ginny caíste en su trampa…de seguro se quiere acostar contigo!..."_ se decía para calmar su corazón que empezó a latir muy fuerte, no aguantaría mas.

Si te digo juras soltarme?-

Mmm, si-

Esto – se señalo la mano ensangrentada-es TU culpa.

Mi culpa?! No te eh hecho nada, así que mejor dime la verdad.

Te la estoy diciendo!,pero si me sueltas es mas fácil-

Draco la soltó muy bruscamente-habla.

Porque te importa tanto?-

Draco se quedo callado unos segundos, necesitaba pensar una buena mentira-porque…quiero reírme de tu torpeza tarada, que pensabas?-la verdad le interesaba la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Nada…-dijo un poco decepcionada…el solo quería reírse de ella.

Dime estoy esperando!!! -Porque tu mano sangra! No tengo toda la noche!-

Claro que la tienes!-era obvio que nadie podría salir ni entrar con la tormenta que había empeorado.

Pelirroja…-

Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento…

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maldición…tengo que llevarlo arriba, si ron entrara y viera a malfoy…lo mataría a golpes antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa…

Lo arrastro hacia el sillón ya que de la sorpresa su varita se había caído…

Pero draco movió su pie derecho haciendo que ginny cayera…

Justo donde su padre coleccionaba armas muggles, y por desgracia un arma con mucho filo y en punta (un cuchillo así carnicero…imagínense eso…)y se atravesó la mano con el…

El cuchillo le traspaso la mano…fue rápidamente a la cocina y por un baúl lleno de medicinas…y se trato de curar….

FinFASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------------------

Y eso paso… feliz?-

Draco solo la miraba "por mi culpa se atravesó la mano y no puede ir a san mungo…ah! Genial! "

Soy un arma hasta desmayado – dijo en susurro que ginny pudo escuchar claramente, el comentario le saco una sonrisa…

Jaja,si lo eres…deberías enseñarme-dijo una divertida ginny…

Lo siento…párese que nací con ese don…-dijo el chico divertido también…

Se fueron a un sillón enfrente de la chimenea y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a hablar como personas civilizadas, sin importar los apellidos ,sin importar las casas…ya llevaban 2 horas y media conversando y hasta ahora iban…

Que querías se cuado grande a los 5 años?-pregunto ginny interesada en el chocolate caliente que hermione le había enseñado a hacer y que ahora ginny y draco disfrutaban…

Quería ser…-

La verdad, hasta cualquier cosa incoherente e imaginaria…-le corto ginny.

En ese caso, quería ser un rey medieval con muchos esclavos y castillos y princesas que rescatar en mi ultimo modelo de escoba-dijo draco con una sonrisa de esas de niño pequeño inocente.

Jajajaja! Merlín! Como quieres tener esclavos? Y ser un rey!? Jajaja-ginny reía muy entretenida por la respuesta del rubio.

Ya te reíste…que querías ser tu?-

Yo quería ser una rana de chocolate-

UNA RANA DE CHOCOLATE!!!AAAAJAJAJA! Y lo mió era ridículo!-

Los dos terminaron riéndose como locos y lanzándose cojines…

Ya los dos tirados en el piso de la sala llenos de plumas mirando el techo de la madriguera respiraban agitadamente por la "guerra" que tuvieron…

Y porque estas sola…acaso potty te abandono?-

Hey pensaba que había quedado atrás el yo soy mejor que todos malfoy-

Lo siento eso se lleva en la sangre es inútil tratar de que no se note…-dijo sonriendo

Mm, si claro…y no, harry no me abandono-ginny miraba al techo-además no tendría porque hacerlo el y yo no somos nada!

"_buen dato saberlo" _pensó draco-ah no? Ya no eres la amante de potters?-

Jaja, no…además si no te has dado cuenta yo tengo un novio y no es harry!-

Quien es? Del colegio?-

No, ayer lo viste…en el pub….-le recordó ginny sintiéndose satisfecha por decírselo,¿que acaso le trataba de sacar celos?

Ah…si el chico incógnito…-

Chico incógnito? Tu si que estas loco-

Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que yo veo el mundo de otra forma más…creativa. No como tu que piensas que todo es de galletitas y dulces, todo comestible-de mofaba de ginny, mientras esta se reía de las ocurrencias de draco.

Yo no creo que todo es comestible!-se defendió

Ah no?-

No…solo me gustan mucho los dulces!-sonrió ansiosa imaginándose millones de dulces solo para ella.

Hablaron un poco mas de trivialidades.

Sabes…-dijo ginny sin dejar de mirar el techo…

Que-dijo draco de igual manera

Nunca pensé que fueras así…parece que soy la única que realmente te conoce no? Sin hacer temblar con al apellido…-lo miro seria, le sorprendía mucho como era en realidad malfoy, las cosas que decían sobre el en el colegio y lo que ella misma había visto era una simple capa protectora, ella lo sabia. Ginny acerco uno de los múltiples cojines destrozados lo acomodo cerca del rubio sin notarlo y rápidamente se durmió.

Quien iba a pensar que ellos dos se hallarían en una situación así, draco no sabia que pensar ¿esto seria un comienzo diferente entre ellos dos? O todo seria igual? no tenia idea como debía actuar respecto a esta situación, era algo muy raro.

Decidió que solo por esa noche no mantendría su escudo protector y liberaría al draco verdadero, solo por esa noche. Confundido…después de unos minutos se durmió profundamente, abrasado de la pelirroja.


End file.
